


Joseph Fink...?

by LunaIrenePond



Series: Stories From A Radio Show In Night Vale [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: stupid fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIrenePond/pseuds/LunaIrenePond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi this is Joseph Fink. No really, it is. Maybe. I'm not sure anymore....</p><p>This is just a quick little one shot I did for fun once. I'm pretty sure I wrote it on the school bus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joseph Fink...?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted early last year. I hope you enjoy!

The Welcome to Night Vale radio show was a daily two hour radio show but every first and fifteenth day of each month Cecil's show went on for four hours. At the beginning of each show segment the assistant station manager, Joseph Fink, would do an introduction to the show stating some upcoming radio events, but recently he was being undermined.

It started harmlessly enough, Joseph was sick one day so his girlfriend did the introduction and she joked that she was Joseph. It didn't help any that when Joseph came back he went along with it saying that he didn't know who she was... it started to get out of hand when more people started to come in and pretending to be him. Cecil claimed he knew nothing, but, really, this was Cecil Gershwin Palmer, he knew everything about everyone.

"Cecil," Joseph said as he stood in the doorway of the break room one morning while Cecil was making coffee; they needed more interns. "Do you know how people keep doing the introductions to the show?" The most recent person had been Carlos the scientist.

"No idea, Joseph," Cecil said as he grinned behind his mug. "You should be happy, I mean, they're reading what you were going to. So really they are making your job easier."

"I know," Joseph sighed. "I just don't like the idea that anyone can get into the radio station whenever they want, I mean they had to be in here to say it; right?"

"Yes, they would," Cecil smirked.

"Well if you hear anything please remember that you are obligated to tell us," Joseph said trying to sound authoritative. In reality the radio host scared him. Joseph had been told that everyone sees Cecil differently and that Cecil had no control over it. Joseph saw Cecil as a big buff guy that was covered in tattoos... and it scared him.

Cecil chuckled to himself as he left the break room for the radio booth that he would occupy for the next few hours. An hour latter Cecil started to get text from Carlos about the current thing that was trying to destroy the town. Once the weather started to play Cecil grabbed his jacket, the sun had failed to rise that day so it was rather cold, and ran out to where Carlos was doing some experiment on the deer that housed the real estate agents, some of them had started to go rabid, it was becoming a problem. In the end all it took was a couple rabies shots and the real estate agents had a safe place to live once again. Cecil made it back into the radio station just as the weather was ending, he had impeccable timing.

Cecil got a call on his phone just as he started to walk back to his apartment. "Hey Carlos," he answered after a quick glance at caller I. D.

"Hey Cecil, so you asked for information about the guest speakers right?"

"Yeah, do you know anything about that?" Cecil asked as a smirk spread across his face.

"Yes I do, any chance I can do it again?"

"I'll have to work you into the schedule."

**Author's Note:**

> So that was fulled by nothing to due for an hour and a half and the fact that Joseph Fink seams to have made a sub plot out of the introductions to WTNV, that and the fact that Dylan Marron was the one to do the into for episode 39


End file.
